Hostage Fun
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Rocksteady and Bebop accidentally captured April O'Neil's new assistant instead of the reporter. Shredder is furious at first, but then he decides to have some fun with his pretty little hostage and make the capture worthwhile Rated MA: lemon, semi-rape, some language *Shredder doesn't have enough one shots so here's two from me so far...unless I add more lol*
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know why but Shredder has been in my head lately….and I always like him from the old 80's TV series…he's hot and there wasn't hardly any one shots for him so here's one from me. Enjoy and review.**

"Hey boss, we've captured Miss O'Neil like you asked."

Rocksteady chuckled, "Yeah, it was so~ easy."

The masked villain snorted and grumbled irritably, "If it was so easy then why did you two numbskulls take so long!?"

Bebop gulped and raised his hands up in surrender, "Well you did order us to do it at night when she'd be asleep…it was dark."

Shredder just shook his head and muttered, "Fine, just take me to her." His henchman cried out in unison, "Right boss!"

As they walked towards their captive's room the villain chuckled, "Now that I finally have the turtles weak point they'll fall right into my trap~"

Upon entering the room he found the woman tied up in a chair in a short nightgown with a bag over her head. He arched a dark eyebrow and grumbled, "Something isn't right."

Jerking the bag off he went wide-eyed at the woman who was just rapidly started blinking before recognizing them but not saying anything yet.

Rocksteady and Bebop gulped and cowered when their master roared in fury, "YOU IMBECILES! THIS IS NOT O'NEIL!"

"We're sorry boss!" "It was just so dark we couldn't see a thing!"

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU KIDNAPPED THE WRONG GIRL FOR NOT HAVING THE FUCKING COMMON SENSE TO TURN THE LIGHTS ON!?"

Shredder beat his two henchmen to a pulp before they crawled away whimpering as he tried to calm down and come up with a backup plan.

"You DO have morons working for you."

He glared at the woman and snapped, "You don't have to remind me. Now more importantly, why were you in Miss O'Neil's apartment? Not to mention who are you!?"

The girl scowled, "No one knows me of course instead of April. I'm just her assistant along with Irma. I was just staying the night at her place while she was night patrolling. I guess you'll just have to take me back now."

* * *

Shredder kept staring at the girl and tapped his finger impatiently on his muscular arm, "You're not going anywhere, I may just have some use for you. O'Neil runs her mouth too much anyway so I'm actually glad those morons caught you.

He came closer and murmured low, "I _do_ remember you from that costume party we infiltrated a few weeks ago."

She arched a brow and murmured, "You actually do?" He chuckled darkly, "You caught my attention dressed up in that leather cat costume. What's your name again?"

"Um…Olivia."

The brute growled and leaned a bit too close for comfort, "Well Miss Olivia, I believe this night will prove fortuitous for me indeed."

He fiddled with her light brown hair as she whispered nervously, "What do you mean?"

Chuckling darkly he quickly slashed her gown wide open with his blades and grabbed the decently size breasts in a firm grip.

"Nice and soft Miss Olivia~"

"Don't you dare Shredder!"

"Oh I will and you can't stop me!"

Slicing the ropes that bound her, the brute hurled the petite woman over his shoulder before rushing away to his bedchambers. Luckily no one saw him and locked the door before tossing the defenseless woman onto his massive bed.

She tried to scramble away but the villain easily pinned her wrists above her head with one hand, forcing her legs apart with his masculine torso as he removed his mask.

About to scream he locked their lips together for a heated kiss, growling with need from the tongue battle he forced on her as he groped her breasts again.

She whimpered from the harsh tugs to her nipples but even more so when he latched his mouth onto one and greedily began sucking it.

* * *

"St…Stop…..it…."

Grinning he tugged the perky pebble with his teeth and gave the other the same treatment before chuckling, "Don't be coy now….I've barely begun."

Her sapphire orbs went wide when he ripped off her panties too, immediately licking and sucking down her womanhood like the greedy evil man he was.

She was no match from his iron grip on her wrists and each time she bucked her hips up she felt more of the hot thick tongue assaulting her womanhood.

The woman didn't know what to do and it was beginning to feel good, mentally slapping herself for giving in for a moment but that all changed when he stopped and towered over top her shaking form.

He casually worked his pants off and tossed his cape to the side but leaving his armor on chuckling, "Why what's the matter my trembling leaf~ Does it feel that good with the Shredder?"

"Screw you!"

"Honestly my dear. You took the words right out of my mouth~"

The brute shoved his thick cock inside the tight entrance and gave slow hard thrusts to watch the woman writhe beneath him.

Shredder savored the tiny mewls of pain, planning on making her scream and moan out his name like a good prisoner should.

"My dick feels good inside you doesn't it?"

Holding her thighs he gradually increased the pace, his dark eyes glimmering with glee from the needy expression of his precious hostage.

"I better start hearing you call out my name Miss Olivia."

He could tell she was fighting it, eyes and mouth clamped shut but that would change soon enough as he stopped moving altogether. Groaning he relished that tiny whimper of disappointment before pulling out and flipping her over.

* * *

Taking a firm grip on those soft hips he reentered his throbbing cock and murmured huskily in her ear, "Say my name and I'll make you cum."

She shook her head no, whimpering when he thrusted a few times and grinning that she was pushing back onto him. "You can't deny you don't want it, I feel this needy body of yours meeting my thrusts so submit to me and I'll give you more."

A tiny noise erupted from her throat and he smirked, "What was that?" "Please….please Shredder."

He spanked her cheeks growling, "Please what?" "Finish me... please Shredder~" Chuckling in victory oh he finished her, the brute pounded away in that tight heat growling with need.

"Ahhh…..Ma…Mast….Master…." "That's right….ngh….succumb to your new master." A few more harsh thrusts and they both came, the woman crying out before collapsing as the villain.

However; as the brute watched the woman for a few minutes he was fully erect and raring to go again.

Oh, the sex endurance of a villain~

Jerking the woman back up and making her straddle him, he forced the girl to ride him. His cock was going even deeper than before and hitting all the right spots as she wrapped her arms around his neck whimpering and moaning with need.

"Shr…Shredder~"

He kept her on his lap the whole time so she could be pleasuring him more, no need for him to do all the work. He just couldn't help thrust up inside that tight pussy though and she wasn't experienced with this he could tell and made him chuckle for his good fortune tonight. She may not have been a virgin but she wasn't no slut so that was a plus.

Gripping those luscious cheeks he stood up with her in tow fucking the living hell out of his hostage until she cried out again, with the masked man following suit with a low growl and spilling his seed inside.

Panting harshly he fell backwards onto the soft bed and jerking the blankets to cover the woman; after a few minutes he went to the bathroom to clean up and put his clothes back on.

* * *

He stared thoughtfully at his captive before grumbling, "I could keep you here, but those turtles will cause me more trouble than you're worth."

A sudden knock on his door caught his attention and he unlocked it, "What?" Rocksteady and Bebop gulped at his anger before asking, "Do you want us to take the girl back now boss." "Or can you use her for a trap?"

Shredder just snapped, "Of course she's going back, but I'm doing it so you two don't bundle it up. The last thing I need is for that noisy reporter and pesky turtles to find out the apartment was infiltrated and their friend was kidnapped."

"Sorry boss!" "Right boss!"

*The villain stared at the torn garments on the floor before cursing under his breath, he wrapped her in a sheet before skillfully taking her back.

No one was there and he checked to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary as the woman groaned. He jerked the sheet from her stating, "This comes with me since I can't afford for your friends to know where you've been."

The woman scowled back, "You think I won't tell them?" Chuckling he grabbed the back of her head and pulled down his mask to give his former hostage a firm kiss.

"I doubt you'll want them to know of this and just for the record, I WILL kidnap you again on purpose next time for some more fun."

The woman blushed like mad and murmured with a smirk, "You're bluffing."

Laughing evilly he hopped out of the window stating, "Your master never lies."

*After a few dazed minutes the woman gasped when she saw the time and hastily shut the window, running to the bathroom to quickly clean up and put on a new gown and clean panties before flopping back on the couch when April came in.

"You're still up Olivia?"

"I was asleep, but something woke me up. How was your patrolling?"

The redhead giggled and sat her camera down, "We got zilch on what Shredder's new schemes are now. What a waste of time….sigh….so anything happen while I was gone?"

The woman tried not to smirk as she murmured with a yawn, "Nothing too bad."

**FINISH.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicated to you "Psyco Angel" for just making me want to add more after reading your review lol (love that Shredder XD)**

"Stay close to me Olivia; we finally might be able to get some footage on Shredder's next scheme. Strange he hasn't done anything for over a week isn't it? What's that creep up to?"

The brunette shrugged with a whisper, "Not a clue," she was curious too and tried to forget about her previous encounter with Shredder despite how he made her feel.

Snorting under her breath she shook her head as if trying to remove those images and erotic feelings out of her mind.

_It's all an evil plot to get me to lure the guys into his trap. I still can't figure out why he didn't just keep me and let the turtles find me gone so they could try to save me. What difference would it make if April was the target or not?_

"Hey! There's Rocksteady and Bebop…..so that means Shredder isn't that far behind."

April steadied the camera while her assistant put fresh batteries in her small one just in case as the brutes started blabbing about some plan dealing with a lot of water.

"Crud, I can barely hear a thing. Give me your video camera Olivia while I take a quicker look." "Right."

The brunette watched the redhead tiptoe around the pillars in the underground warehouse and gasped when a strong hand covered her mouth and the other latched around her waist.

Struggling like mad as she was carried off when an all too familiar dark voice growled into her ear, "Tsk tsk Miss Olivia. Is this how you show your master how much you've missed him?"

The woman turned red and groaned in aggravation, halting all resistance without even thinking as the villain chuckled, "That's more like it."

Jerking his hand away she hissed, "Don't flatter yourself now let me go!" Before he could say anything he heard Leonardo yelled, "Let her go Shredder!"

* * *

"Curses!"

As Leo came swooping down, followed by Raphael the brute managed to dodge the high kicks whilst giving his own, but had to drop the woman as she ran off.

Narrowing his dark gaze he managed to fend the two turtles off before disappearing into the darkness, taking a secret route to obtain his prize.

The woman panted and rested her hands on her knees before whining, "Should've paid attention to where I was going. Now which way…."

"Into my arms would be more like it~"

The woman ended up slapping the metal mask of the brute that jumped out in front of her as he caught her again chuckling, "My, what a naughty hostage I have today."

She didn't resist again and tried not to focus on her throbbing hand as the brute handcuffed her this time.

"Olivia!" "We'll save you!~"

Shredder hoisted the woman over his shoulder laughing as he ran off, "Good luck with that turtles!" He hopped through another secret passage and sealed it shut as he made his way to his newest hideout; the turtles couldn't follow since it was a complete maze that only _he_ knew the layout.

*Upon entering his hideout that not even his thugs knew about, he smirked, "For once those two idiots did their job right as bait."

"You won't get away with this!"

Growling in annoyance he set the woman to her feet and cupped her chin, "You're starting to sound like that reporter so I suggest you shut up. What happened to my slave looking forward to my return?"

Those blue orbs narrowed and she growled, "I'm NOT your slave!" Chuckling he leaned closer and pulled her body into full contact with his own, "Oh really? Were you not the one calling me master? That's what slaves do Miss Olivia~"

* * *

Scowling the woman didn't reply, she knew he was right but didn't want to think about…..but he did. "No need for making that face, naughty girls need to be punished for striking their master."

"…Th…That was an accident!"

He removed the lower part of his mask grinning, "And that affects my decision how?" He then kissed her heatedly; smirking at how stubborn she was being and pulling her head closer to deepen it.

Tugging on her lower lip with his teeth he whispered huskily, "Didn't you wonder why I didn't keep you?"

Face flushed the girl nodded as he continued, "I could've used you as bait as well but my trap was to rid me of those meddlesome turtles AND the reporter for good. You're an exception my dear."

"That can't be true…..then why tell me!? I won't let you kill them!"

"Doesn't matter any longer Miss Olivia, you're not leaving this time."

*Before she could retort he shoved the woman onto her knees and pulled the chair closer and plopped in it.

He kept a tight hold on her hair so she couldn't move as he pulled out his erect cock demanding,

"Suck it slave." "No!"

Grinning he pulled her head closer and forced her mouth open to shoved his length inside that resisting mouth.

She refused to do anything and that only made the sadistic villain grin evilly, "I have ways on making you comply."

Jerking her head back and forth, plus thrusting his hips up he made her suck him off until after a few minutes. "Do it on your own now or no preparation for your surprise Miss Olivia~"

_Surprise? I don't like the way he said that…..damn him._

* * *

Finally giving in she tried her best to blow him, the brute kept his hands in her hair in a firm grip but murmuring small praises of pleasure. She couldn't take him all in since he was so damn big and her weak gag reflexes but luckily he made her stop and dragged her to the small bed.

It was just big enough for one person but it was enough, Shredder quickly jerked her upper garments over her head and the lower completely off.

"Time for my naughty slave to receive her punishment for hitting me."

He bent her over on all fours and unknowing to her sucked on his thick fingers before inserting one in her anal entrance.

The brunette's eyes grew large and tried to crawl away but his tight painful hold on her hips made it useless. He was a bit gentle with the probing; grabbing some lube from underneath the mattress he placed just for this occasion and added the second digit.

The whimpering form and wriggling hips was almost too much for the brute to handle, he probed her harder and faster before completely removing his fingers and lubing up his cock this time.

He had just put the head in and almost felt sympathetic towards the pained yelp that erupted from his hostage's throat. She was biting the sheets to keep herself quiet but it stung like hell.

"Don't worry; the real fun comes later. This is just the appetizer my dear~"

Without warning he just plunged his dick all the way in and began thrusting fast, each pained vocal sound from his captive was worth the punishment he was giving her.

Growling like an animal he kept fucking that ass until he came, making sure she took it nice and deep before pulling out and flipped her over.

"What's with that look my dear?"

* * *

The woman gave him a weak glare from what just happened, to which she was NOT fond of. _It felt weird as hell and started to feel ok but it does nothing for me and now my ass hurts._

Leaning down he locked lips with his captive growling, "For cooperating like a good hostage, I'm going to reward you now~"

She had no time to think when he shoved that thick dick inside her, thrusting nice and slow chuckling, "I'm please to see you're ready for me, what a little masochist you are~"

"I….I'm not…."

"Your wet pussy says otherwise Miss Olivia~" "Shut up!"

Not saying anything more he lifted her legs over his shoulders then quickened up the pace. "No…nah…..don't…."

"You like my cock fucking you nice and deep so give up already."

It was going in deeper than last time and she couldn't think straight from the heat pleasure rising. "Ahhh!"

The brute laughed and leaned over more, making sure his captive took it nice and deep and erasing any doubts she may have had about him.

"Shr….Shredder~"

It was a soft plea for more pleasure to which he would gladly give, but first, "Now, are you going to deny who's your master again?"

The woman pathetically shook her head no, half-lidded blue orbs looking so damn cute he almost lost his composure on his objective at the moment.

He mused darkly as his movements became slower, "Say it~"

"I hate you~"

* * *

Licking the side of her neck he whispered, "I know, but you love everything that's happening. Now say it my slave."

"Master Shr..Shredder….please~"

Figuring that was a good enough plea he fucked his hostage harder, her moans becoming more audible as making him growl in delight as she came with a mewl, "Master Shredder~"

Grumbling under his breath he didn't want to cum yet but the walls clamped so damn tight on his dick he had to; digging his tough fingertips into the soft flesh he came nice and deep before pulling out again.

He rather enjoyed seeing both his captive's entrances leaking with his semen and chuckled with glee and pulling his garments back up.

"Come now, no sleeping yet my slave. I have to make an appearance before those foolish turtles that you're still unharmed as I escape to my lair."

He helped her dress and chuckling from how much she was staggering and whining, "You're such a jerk Shredder~"

Quietly walking down the dark corridors with his captive he mused, "Ready for a punishment again already slave?"

Olivia hastily murmured with a blush, "No sir."

Chuckling he handcuffed her wrists again and threw his slave over his shoulder, "Let the fun begin~"

**Finish again…unless I decide to add another smut scene lol**


End file.
